User blog:TSRITW/The Super Special Secret Stupe Squad
INTRODUCTION *Stupe Squad: We’re a number with ambition *Stupe Squad: We’re a number on a mission *Stupe Squad: With a talent that you won’t believe *Stupe Squad: Despite our value and size *Stupe Squad: We are newbies in disguise *Stupe Squad: But we’ve got little tricks up our sleeves *Stupe Squad: Hush, hush! SCENE ONE *Hobart: OH NO I DROPPED MY TERMITE TREATS INTO MY MILK! This is a job for... THE STUPE SQUAD! *Y.C.: Yellow Cream! *S.E.: Self-Esteem! *B.Q.: Beauty Queen! *R.S.: Russian Spleen! *Stupe Squad: WE’RE NUMBER FIFTEEN! *Stupe Squad: We’re the Super Special Secret Stupe Squad *Stupe Squad: We can make your problems disappear *Stupe Squad: We’re the Super Special Secret Stupe Squad *Stupe Squad: We’re gonna make it better *Stupe Squad: You‘d probably know we were here! *Hobart: Now I can eat it as cereal! Thanks, Stupe Squad! SCENE TWO *Octo: (stubs his toe) OCTOBLOCK OUCH! I got an octo boo-boo! This is a job for... THE STUPE SQUAD! *Octo: That works. SCENE THREE *Blitzy: SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT OCTO GOT STUBBED!? Welp, there's only one option left... THE STUPE SQUAD. *(one second later) *Blitzy: Get that camera out of my face! *Stupe Squad: The super special secret Stupe Squad is here! *Y.C.: Step one: cut down the tr- *S.E.: Wait, can't you just get down? *Blitzy: I can't because A. this parachute is stuck to me until I reach the ground and B. I dropped my collar. *B.Q.: Seriously? *Blitzy: Just get me down from here but don't do something crazy like summoning an alien. That could kill me, you know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. (starts sleeping) *R.S.: Okay then. *S.E.: I think that's a job well done. SCENE FOUR *Step Squad: THE STUPE SQUAD IS STUPID!!!!!! *Stupe Squad: Oh really???? *Jessie: Darn you, Stupe Squad and Exvie... *(Hobart and Octo step on Jessie’s feet) *Jessie: OW! *Stupe Squad and Exvie: (blow a raspberry at Jessie) *Blitzy: (wakes up) What was that? *Y.C.: A musical number. *Blitzy: Oh, okay then. (goes back to sleep again) OUTRODUCTION *Y.C.: Yellow Cream! *S.E.: Self-Esteem! *B.Q.: Beauty Queen! *R.S.: Russian Spleen! *Stupe Squad: WE’RE NUMBER FIFTEEN! *Stupe Squad: We’re the Super Special Secret Stupe Squad *Stupe Squad: We can make your problems disappear *Stupe Squad: We’re the Super Special Secret Stupe Squad *Stupe Squad: We’re gonna make it better *Stupe Squad: You‘d probably know we were here! *Stupe Squad: We’re a number with ambition *Stupe Squad: We’re a number on a mission *Stupe Squad: With a talent that you won’t believe *Stupe Squad: Despite our value and size *Stupe Squad: We are newbies in disguise *Stupe Squad: And I’ve got four friends *Stupe Squad: Who will come and and solve your problem *Stupe Squad: Then we’ll (maybe) leave *Stupe Squad: ‘Cause we’re the Super Special Secret Stupe Squad! *Y.C.: Yellow Cream! *S.E.: Self-Esteem! *B.Q.: Beauty Queen! *R.S.: Russian Spleen! *Stupe Squad: WE’RE NUMBER FIFTEEN! Category:Blog posts Category:Octoblock